Defender of Terraria
'Defender of Terraria '''is the eleventh episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 63rd total. Plot Summary Jamie attempts to kill the king, humiliating him in front of his citizens at the city center. He is eventually stopped by Angela, Matthew and Marilyn when they take off his amulet. The king orders to jail him for his own safety, until he finishes collecting the Light for the warriors. Once in jail, Jamie is encouraged by Terra to try to killing the king again. He is then freed by the opposition movement, who is impressed with his powers and passion to kill the king. Jamie and Demetrius, the opposition leader, plot to free Elizabeth who is held hostage by them in exchange for Jamie's amulet, and then take over the city. The exchange takes place the next day by dawn, and Jamie uses his powers to help the opposition kidnap the king and take over the palace. While Charles reunites with Elizabeth, the rest of the warriors confront Jamie and Demetrius. Angela tries to convince Jamie to stop fighting and help them go home, which makes Jamie reveal to the king that the warriors were planning to use the Light to go home, rather than fighting the Thunder Nation. Meanwhile Zane, who is sent to check on the progress of the Light collectioning, finds out that the king is going to give them 90% of Terraria's Light, and they already have a lot more than enough to create a portal to Earth. When he goes back to tell this to the others, the guards of the wall alert that the entire Thunder Nation army is approaching the city, seeking to retrieve the stolen amulets and destroy Terraria. The king and Demetrius explain that since most of the wall's Light was collected for the warriors, it wouldn't be able to stand such an attack, and the city is doomed. The warriors are not willing to give up, and encourage the king and Demetrius to join forces and defend the city together. While standing on the wall, Charles reveals his plot to Elizabeth - to use the Light the king was collecting for them to build a weapon that will grant him world domination. Elizabeth is shocked by that and tries to escape, but the Thunder Nation army begins to break through the wall and the floor they stand on is about to collapse. Eventually, Elizabeth falls to her death by being impaled and crushed by the Thunder Nation soldiers, while Charles is narrowly saved by Dr. Stewart. The Earth Nation army, the opposition movement and the warriors fight a losing battle, when Jamie suggests to use the Light to boost his powers. the city is about to fall when Jamie reappers, single handedly facing the army. Terra once again attempts to distract Jamie, but he manages to convince her she shouldn't care about what others think of her, and the only one who knows her true value is herself. Then he merges with her spirit to reach his Avatar State form, and force the Thunder Nation army to retreat, saving Terraria, while the others (except Zane) escape back to Earth through a portal made by Dr. Sheppard. Terraria's citizens praise Jamie and he's offered the position of king, but declines, explaining he doesn't belong to this time and has to find his friends. Jamie and Zane suggest the king and Demetrius to share the role of king, rebuild Terraria using the Light and finally end their feud. The two agree, and Jamie and Zane leave to find the others. Major Events *Jamie is jailed for attempting to kill the king *Jamie joins the opposition movement *The opposition takes over Terraria *The Thunder Nation Army attacks Terraria in search of the stolen amulets *Elizabeth is killed during the fight *Dr. Sheppard opens a portal back to Earth *Jamie uses the Light to boost his powers and reaches his Avatar State form *Matthew, Marilyn, Angela, Sheppard, Stewart and Charles return to Earth *Jamie saves Terarria and is offered the position of king, but declines. The King and Demetrius then agree to share the role *Jamie and Zane leave Terraria to look for their friends Character Debuts Trivia *Jamie's Avatar State form is based on "The Thing" (Benjamin Grimm) from ''Fantastic Four External Links Category:Episodes